


SCPsychonauts

by StarryGatorr



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Abilities, containment, god i have NO idea how to tag this, this is just raz but he got caught by the foundation, typical SCP business and whatnot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryGatorr/pseuds/StarryGatorr
Summary: Razputin Aquato has done some incredible things. He's fought mad dentists and giant fish monsters, travelled through the brains of the mentally ill, saved the world from a series of psychically powered brain tanks, and numerous other accomplishments. He's one of the best and youngest the Psychonauts have ever seen. And where is he now?Stuck in a freakshow containment facility.





	1. SCP-5912

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I know I've got another fanfic I've got to be working on but I just couldn't pass the chance to do this, especially with Psychonauts 2 coming out in the future. Anyways, please enjoy!

**Item #:** 5912

**Object Class:** Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-5912 is to be contained in an area no less than 5m x 5m with walls made of heat-resistant alloy that is at least 10m in width. Any personnel allowed within 15m of SCP-5912 are required to undergo rigorous mental evaluation, and the same is to be done after having come in contact with the subject. Any personnel reported to be sympathizing or aiding the escape of SCP-5912 are to be immediately transferred to D-Class. Under no circumstances should SCP-5912 come in contact with objects of great importance to any personnel.

SCP-5912 is to have it’s legs and arms bound 16 hours per day and always during times of consciousness. The subject is to be kept under a moderate sedative during this same time period. After heavy consideration and research, SCP-5912 is no longer required to wear a blindfold. Personnel are not to enter it’s containment room, and are instead required to speak and interact with the subject through microphones and speakers behind bulletproof glass with a width of 5m.

**Description:** SCP-5912 is a male child that is approximately ██ years of age, with short maroon hair and green eyes. It is assumed the subject is of mixed descent due to it’s perceived Eastern-European facial features and odd skin coloration. Despite unusual thinness of upper parts of limbs, the subject has shown to have acrobatic skills akin to those of a professional. Upon being asked about such abilities, the subject responded with [DATA EXPUNGED].

SCP-5912 has repeatedly shown to possess some unknown form of outside resistance, which it has insisted are “psychic powers.” Due to lack of information these abilities are now referred to as such and labelled accordingly. There are a total of 8 witnessed psionics utilized by SCP-5912, all of which have titles confirmed by the subject. They are as follows:

  1. “Marksmanship.” SCP-5912 is capable of firing a thin red beam of an unknown form of energy directly and precisely at anything, so long as it is visible and tangible. The range of this shot is approximately 3m. Contact with this beam results in [REDACTED] and has lead to minor to major injury in █ Foundation members and █ D-Class personnel. The subject is no longer able to perform this ability, due to a need to “regain more willpower to fight.”



  1. “Pyrokinesis.” SCP-5912 is capable of willing any physical material to ignite, so long as it is concentrated on for a time frame of approximately 3 seconds. The subject has stated it is incapable of doing the same to humans, towards which it is only able to raise the temperature of to an unthreatening degree.



  1. “Telekinesis.” SCP-5912 is capable of moving objects without direct contact, being able to throw items a distance of approximately 6m to 8m. The subject is capable of lifting humans, but not throwing them.



  1. “Levitation.” SCP-5912 is capable of suspending itself in midair, propel itself an unknown distance upwards, move at a heightened speed by rolling on an undetectable sphere, and fall at a slower rate than any typical object. The subject no longer uses this ability due to restrainment of movement and limbs.



  1. “Invisibility.” SCP-5912 is capable of rendering itself completely invisible to the human eye. This ability has been reported to last approximately 8 seconds and always with a 4 second delay before it can be used again.



  1. “Shield.” SCP-5912 is capable of surrounding itself with an undetectable sphere. It is estimated to be 1m in length, width, and height. All attempted forms of harm of or contact with SCP-5912 (gunshots, hitting, knives, tear gas, acid, etc) while the sphere is present have resulted in failure. Like invisibility, the subject is only capable of holding this shield for approximately 8 seconds with a 4 second cooldown.



  1. “Clairvoyance.” SCP-5912 is capable of looking through the eyes of any human, animal, or surveillance item, as well as read the thoughts of others, communicate with animals, and project it’s own thoughts into the minds of others. This ability has an estimated reach of 15m and is currently impossible to prevent. When using this ability the subject may go limp, appear to be concentrating, or close it’s eyes as though it were unconscious. 



(Note: If SCP-5912 shows any signs of using this ability it is to be reported to any staff personnel with Level 3 clearance or higher.)

  1. “Confusion.” SCP-5912 is capable of temporarily stunning humans for a brief period of approximately 4 seconds. Personnel affected by this ability are dazed and uncoordinated. The subject is known to make a throwing motion before the ability is activated, suggesting it has an undetected physical form. This ability is no longer used by the subject due to a need to “get more confusion grenades.”



**History:** SCP-5912 was recovered by Foundation agents during a brief collaboration with one Dr.██████, who provided information on several presumed hostile anomalies. It was later discovered these beings had infiltrated the Foundation on ██/██/████, resulting in data related to [REDACTED] being stolen from Site-██. Foundation agents arrived on the site in Sector ███ where the enemy raid was occuring at██:██. While no data was recovered, Foundation agents managed to locate and detain SCP-5912. 

It is presumed SCP-5912 was conducting the raid with approximately three (3) other individuals, all of which currently remain unidentified. Pressing SCP-5912 for information has yielded little to no result, however, a pin located in the subject’s backpack after confiscation has shown that SCP-5912 belongs to an anomalous organization known as the ███████████. Further investigation of both the organization and individuals present during the raid of Site-██ are pending.  



	2. Mission Impossible (Literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sjfjfjhnvnf I'm sorry if theres a quality drop between this chapter and the last one, im much better with the SCP format then I am actually writing and stuff

Site-██

07/16/2███

22:03

SCP this, SCP that, what the heck?! These documents were impossible to read! Granted, a lot of the lingo back at the Mother Lobe was pretty hard to grasp too. Being raised in a circus doesn’t provide one with the most extensive of vocabularies, but this is downright infuriating. Why is practically half of all the interesting stuff totally censored or removed? Who writes like this? Probably people with too much time on their hands and huge egos. Yeah, definitely.

It’s something like 10 in the night right now and despite his energy, Razputin is tired. Granted, running through a secret base you’ve been assigned to raid with your closest companions (and girlfriend) would take a lot out of anyone, but what’s really putting him to sleep is this language. So tedious and complex… thank god he can just shovel the documents in his bag and call it a day. It’s easier to read when you're well rested and not deep into enemy territory.

But admittedly, some of the stuff he could decipher has got him interested. Sasha had told him beforehand that this… organization or whatever contains monsters and stuff. These documents seemed to prove that, considering most of them described everything about said monsters, from their favorite color to their Earth shattering properties.

Okay maybe not their favorite color but it would be nice if they did list that. 

“Razputin.” 

Speaking of Sasha, there’s that monotone voice calling out for him right now. Raz turns his head to the scientist. He’s knee deep in paper stacks, which is saying a lot for a guy his height.

“What have you found on your end?”

“Apparently the monsters here are called SCPs, and they all have numbers. Look, like this one right here is a super weird girl with black eyes but they’re actually stars and-”

“Focus Razputin. Did you find anything about Loboto or his employers?”

“Oh. No.”

He looked downwards dejectedly. A small slip of the tongue from Caligosto himself revealed that his employers were somehow connected to this place- the SCP Foundation. It was surprisingly hard to find any info on the Foundation, let alone the location of one of their buildings. Still there’s nothing the Psychonauts can’t do! Or at least nothing Raz thinks they can’t do.

Using his telepathic abilities, Raz reaches out to Milla and Lili.

_Have you guys found anything?_

_Sorry darling, not yet._ Agent Vodello is the first to respond. (Saying “Agent” sounds so cool! Milla and Sasha should totally use the title more often.)

_Don’t you have other people to bother?_ Aaaand there’s Lili.

_Hey, I heard that!_

_That’s the point brainiac._

Judging by her response Zanotto was yet to come up with any breakthroughs either. Raz stops shoving every unreadable piece of paper into his bag (which is every piece) and ponders for a moment. They were getting nowhere fast. All of the info in here was about the Foundation itself, not their outside sources. If they were to get find they need, something big has to happen.

Something like that blaring alarm that just started.

All four Psychonauts are snapped out of their respective thought processes to instead panic. A voice over the intercom calls for all guards to investigate Raz and his companion’s current location. This is, without a doubt, very bad.

“Raz! Move it!”

He directs his attention to Lili, who is just behind Milla and Sasha. Soon enough the four are running down the hallway to the recreational room. There was a vent shaft in that area where they had entered and that would be their way out as well. One glance backwards and Raz finds that some people in military-grade gear were chasing after them.

Upon arrival Milla uses her levitation ball to bounce up to the shaft. Sasha merely floats his way up, and Lili is quick to follow. Razputin pauses for a moment to fire off a PSI blast at the oncoming guards. It seems he severely underestimated the amount of manpower held within this single facility, because in no time at all Razputin finds himself surrounded. All firearms were facing him, and it was obvious that they weren’t BB guns. A voice speaks out from the countless, faceless men.

“Do not move or we will use force. Put your hands up and get on your knees.”

He makes a face of disdain, but follows along with the orders received. As the guards approach a familiar voice screams in his head.

_Raz, what’s taking you so long? What’s going on down there?!_

His eyes follow the figures as they encircle him. _Oh you know. Surrounded? Royally screwed? Something like that._

_WHAT?! You idiot! Hold on, I’m coming back now!_

_Wait, Lili, no-_

Raz isn’t given time to finish his thought before something hard is brought down upon the back of his head, and his vision goes black.


	3. wuh ohhh

this is not an actual chapter, but i am here to say i will be revising this fic and uploading new chapters soon. stay tuned!


End file.
